


Who Was I?

by QueenCelina33



Series: Celina's Apex Legends Drabbles [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Past Lives, Platonic Relationships, They're just friends, but good friends, but they're here for each other, i got this fic idea from a really cute animation, neither of them know who they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCelina33/pseuds/QueenCelina33
Summary: Pathfinder has been searching for his creator for decades. He never knew who they were or why he was made, or why they left him. With these thoughts in his mind, he goes to think. And Wraith finds him. They may have more in common that she thought.





	Who Was I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I have another fic for you guys today!  
> This is another Apex Legends fic, but it focuses on the friendship between my Wraith and Pathfinder. They're really good friends.  
> I actually got the idea for this fic from a Valentine's Day animation by TitanToons on YouTube called "Wraith's Valentine."  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Pathfinder looked off into the distance as the sun reached the horizon, the day beginning to wind down. The sky was painted in shades of orange, pink, and purple with the clouds gaining the same colors with the fading light. The Apex Games had ended once more, Pathfinder and his teammates taking another victory and its rewards with great effort. The game had been close and the strangers from the remaining squad had nearly taken out Pathfinder with Wraith and Lifeline down from injuries. However, the robot had swooped in with his grappling hook and made some life saving shots for his teammates, taking down the squad with obvious skill.

With his teammates safe, he had activated the D.O.C drone Lifeline had and healed them up as the announcer’s voice rang out. Pathfinder knew what he had done was risky, swinging in where he was exposed, but it had saved their lives. The cheers from the crowds and he and his team left the arena were loud and proud and his circuits were filled with a sense of happiness.

However, something was now bothering Pathfinder with the celebration over and his friends safe in their quarters. He had some things to think about and had decided to head to the roof of their quarters to be alone with his thoughts.

Pathfinder stood there, the sun sinking lower as he looked off into the skies, the gears in his head turning. The faces he had seen when exiting the arena were happy, some were regulars, some were new faces. However, none of them had come forth with the answer he longed to hear. He had asked the question to many, but the same answer came back.

_ “You wouldn’t happen to know who my creator is, would you?” _

_ “Sorry, friend, but no.” _

This thought made Pathfinder put a hand to his chest as a feeling entered his chest. He didn’t know how to describe it as anything but a shock in his circuits that wouldn’t go away. It was bothersome and it wouldn’t go away. The robot sat down on the roof, his head tilted downwards.

“Pathfinder?”

He jumped, not even having heard footsteps as someone called out his name. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a woman with dark hair dressed in black and purple. She had a surprised look on her face as their eyes met. 

“Oh, hello, Wraith,” Pathfinder replied as he tried to keep from sounding anything but happy. She must have teleported up to the roof, which would explain the lack of sound from footsteps.

Wraith looked down at Pathfinder as he tilted his head. She could see his screen glitching and moving and she furrowed her brows. It didn’t have its usual smiling face and that worried her. She took soft steps towards the robot and looked down when she was next to him. “Can I… sit with you?”

Pathfinder nodded. “Of course, friend!” He watched her sit cross legged next to him, putting her hands on her lap. He turned his head back to the horizon and asked in a cheery voice, “Isn’t it beautiful? The colors are very nice!”

Wraith chuckled. “I suppose so. I’ve never really sat and watched the sunset like this.” She put her hands on her feet. “The colors look like a hologram, they don’t seem real.”

“I agree!” Pathfinder would have smiled if he had a mouth. He had completely forgotten about what had been bothering him. Truth be told, he really enjoyed Wraith’s company, as she was so calm and collected about everything. It really had an effect on others she was with and Pathfinder knew this firsthand. He remembered times where he had wanted to panic, but she stayed calm enough to keep him from doing so.

Wraith’s eyes found his one eye and she chuckled again. He was so cute. Her eyes traveled down to his screen and she frowned with knitted brows. Maybe something was bothering him that he wasn’t talking about. She didn’t want to push him, but maybe he needed someone to talk to. Shifting in her spot, the skirmisher asked, “So… what are you doing up here?”

Pathfinder stopped and stayed still as a statue, silent. Wraith turned her head to look at him when her question didn’t get an answer. He was looking down, his screen showing a crying face. He let out something resembling a sigh and shook his head. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

That was a lie if Wraith had ever heard one and she watched him. He was still looking down and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Doesn’t seem like you’re fine. Something is wrong, isn’t there?”

Pathfinder stayed still, before taking her hand in his. She raised her brows in surprise. The robot had never been one to do this to her. He knew she didn’t like being touched without asking or unless she was being treated on the battlefield. And yet, he was taking a careful grasp on her hand. 

Wraith watched his movements. They were unusually stiff. She frowned and apologized, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just… I am not used to people actually caring about my problems.”

The skirmisher felt her heart break a little bit when he replied with this and he put her free hand to her chest. It actually made her chest ache. He must have never had anyone to really talk to before. Wraith watched him turn to her, the glow of his eye dimming in and out. 

“I’m just… bothered.”

“About what?”

Pathfinder turned away again and gently squeezed her hand. “I… never told you about my creator, did I?” When the woman shook her head, he sighed again. “To tell you the truth… I don’t know who made me. I only know my designation and what I’m supposed to be.”

Wraith quirked a brow and pursed her lips together. “Wait… they weren’t there when you were booted up?”

He shook his head. “No… nobody was in the laboratory where I booted up. It looked like it been abandoned. There was no sign of anybody… nobody but me.”

Wraith frowned. “Wait… Pathfinder, how long ago was this?”

“Decades ago. I’ve lost count of the years since I woke up. I’ve been searching for whoever made me for so long… so long that I can’t even remember.”

The skirmisher felt her heart aching again and she watched him look down. She would have said that his face was somber if he actually had one. He stayed with his head down, hand in Wraith’s, silent as the night.

Wraith’s chest hurt, her heart hurt. This wonderful and kind being didn’t even know who made made him or where he came from and she knew exactly what that felt like. She didn’t know her real name, or anything about her past. She understood his feelings and she knew it wasn’t so easy to deal with.

Wraith asked him, “So… you have no idea who made you, or why they left?”

“No, I don’t. Not knowing who they were is the reason I entered the Apex Games. I thought that if I did, it would catch their attention. But so far… no one has come forward, either with claims that they know who they are, or that they are my creator.” He lightly pounded his free hand into the metal under him. “It’s just… not fair. I don’t even know why I was made or who made me. It’s all I want to know. It’s… it’s the only reason I keep fighting.”

Wraith could hear the circuits inside of him beginning to glitch and could see his screen flickering. He was going to shut down if she didn’t do something. She carefully squeezed his hand and made him look up at her. “Pathfinder… I had no idea… I mean…”

He held up his other hand and the robot looked at her. “It’s fine, Wraith. I know you can’t know what that feels like… to not know who you are.”

Wraith bit her lip. Maybe it was time she told someone. “Actually, I do know what that’s like.”

Pathfinder’s posture became more alert and he looked at her with surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Would you believe me if I told you I don’t know who I am either?”

Pathfinder tilted his head, silently asking to know more. Wraith sighed and looked away, speaking in her usual calm and collected voice. “Years ago, I woke up in a facility for the mentally ill and I heard voices in my head. They kept me awake and when I actually listened to them, they told me about my powers and how to use them to escape.” She chuckled sadly. “The thing is… I don’t know anything about who I was before I woke up in that facility.” 

Pathfinder saw something fall down her face and he was quick to wipe it away. Wraith looked at him with surprise.

“Please don’t cry, Wraith,” came his voice, barely above a whisper. “You… you don’t know who you are either?”

“Nope, I don’t… and it kills me to know that I had a life before this, and could have been a completely different person. I can’t imagine my life being any different from how it is now. As much as I want to find out who I was… I almost don’t want to.”

Pathfinder held her hand again and stated, “That makes two of us.” He felt her lean against him as the sun finally set under the horizon, her head on his shoulder. If he could tense, he would have. He hadn’t made such physical contact with a human before.

“Pathfinder?”

He looked down at her, seeing her crying again. “Yes?”

“Do you think we’ll ever be okay? Do you think we’ll ever find out who we are?”

Pathfinder tapped his chin with his free hand. “We’re okay now, aren’t we?”

Wraith frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We have a home, and good friends who care about us. If you ask me… we’re doing pretty okay.”

Wraith had never really thought about it that way. Now that she thought about it, she was pretty damn grateful for every friend she had made, and for having a roof over her head. She was so focused on her past, she never took the time to appreciate the present. She needed to show her friends how much they meant to her. She needed to take the time to appreciate what she had now.

“Do you think we’re okay, Wraith?”

She looked up at Pathfinder, seeing him with a smiling face on his screen. She chuckled again and nodded. “I think we’re pretty okay, Pathie.”

A nickname. It wasn’t something he hadn’t ever been called before, and he found that… it made him feel happy. He put an arm around her shoulders and let her stay there.

They might not know who they once were, but they knew that they could shape who they could be now and what they would be in the future. And that was something they would do together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the friendship these two have and I'm glad how this came out! :D  
> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave comments and kudos! :3


End file.
